"Who is she?" 1 and 2
Part 1 One day Phineas and Ferb where in bed, all of a sudden there mom called... "Phineas, Ferb come downstairs i have some news!" "Let's go!" exclaimed Phineas. "Good morning boys, isn't it a lovley day," said Mr. Flecher. "Yes, yes it is, mom, what was the news?" Phineas said. Well, a new neighbor has moved into town. I think she is your age Phineas." said Mrs. Flynn. "Great, ferb i know what were going to do today! We are going to show the new girl around Danville!" Phineas said with excitement. "I am going to make welcome jello to bring to their house later," said Mrs. Flynn. "Hey where's Candace," said Phineas. "She is with Stacy and Jenny, there at the mall. They will be back at five," Mrs. Flynn explained. "Oh, ok; hey wheres perry," Phineas says. (Perry does his thing enters layer) "Okay let's see hmm, her house is on Maple Drive, right across from Isabella! There it is! All of a sudden Phineas walked passed a moving truck and saw a girl just about his height, but a little taller, and her back was turned. Her hair was so shinny and long and thick, and phineas thought hmm should i tap her i don't want to startle her, but before phineas said anything... (love music plays) she turns so gracefully, blinks her sky blue eyes with such long eye lashes, and her hair spakles like the night sky (music stops when she is done turning) Phineas is just stunned... Phineas has never had this feeling before, ferb raised one eye brow Phineas just stood there looking at her eyes, they where so blue and shinny and her hair and her lips where sparkly. She had a modles figure, but her outfit was farmish. She had a puffy sleeve plad dress with a jeaned button coat with red buttons, black shoes, and the outfit was topped of with a shinney red bow in her hair. Her outfit was cute though not junky or messy at all! Phineas was a little nervous, but he covered it up and said "Hi i'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and were your neighbors!" Phineas said with confidence. " *giggle* Hi, i'm Marabella, it's very nice to meet yall" "Nice to meet you too, Marabella, would you like us to tour you around Danville?" Phineas said. "Sure!" She said with delite Phineas said "Come on!" he grab her hand "Woah," Marabella said breifly and Phineas showed her around Danville. Phineas showed her all around Danville "Yup, that is pretty much the whole city" "It's wonderful"... Marabella said dreamy tone. Marabella was new to the city (or i should say tri-state area) She thought it was so cool. Then Phineas said "So Marabella were did you come from?" Marabella frowned a bit having a flash back of her house being destoryed (read her past life to under stand, it is on her character page) "Oh, ya know somewere in the south, Texas." "Cool! Hey Baljeet, hey Burford!" Phineas shouted. "Hey who's the chick, said burford" "This is Marabella, she is new here!" " Burford Marabella, Mrabella Burford. Baljeet, Marabella, Marabella Baljeet. "Hello it's nice to meet you." said Baljeet "An how do you do Baljeet," Marabella said in her bubbly tone, "Fine, thank you." Said Baljeet kindly."Wow i have never seen someone like her before" Buford said "Phineas you think you can hook me up with her?" Buford whispered "What do you mean by that?" Said Marabella with a furious tone. "N-Nothingg"Said Buford. Phineas smacked his face with his hand. Then Phineas broke up the tension and said "Oh, we have to go catch you guys later bye!" He grabed her hand and Mabella "Oh, well alright bye! see ya around guys." Marabella said whle being dragged away by Phineas."What was that all about," said Baljeet, " "I-i don't really know..." Said Buford confused "I Think it is the case of love sickness, It says here it is in this book," said Baljeet. "You carry around a book, nerdd!," said Buford. (Mean While) Phineas took Marabella to his back yard, "Marabella how do you like it here in Danville so far?" It's great! They have so many stores and a mall! " exclaimed Marabella. "You never been to a mall before," Phineas said in surpise. "Yes... I would like to go someday," said Marabella with a little emberessment. "Me and Ferb could take you if you would like," said Phineas with joy. "Really?!" said Marabella with hope and excitment. "Sure said Phineas, I would love, i, i mean We would love to take you!" Phineas exclaimed "Oh, no Phineas it's alright. thank you!" "No, no since were knew her we will do what ever you want! We will go to the mall!" "Aww, thanks Phineas!" she gave him a hug. Phineas started to blush, but mean while... Isabella was coming towards the gate. She busted open the gate and said "whatcha..." *gasp!* of shock to see another girl in Phineas and Ferbs backyard??? I mean sure there is the Fire Sight Girls, but this girl i have never seen before, and she is hugging MY PHINEAS!!! Isabella thought with rage and anger, so she started to walk towards them and this is what happend... To be continued.... Read Part 2 ("Who is she part 2") Part 2 "Who is she?" Part 2!. Category:Fanon Works